There's Always Hope
by Mrs. SRE Snape
Summary: But maybe, like his mother used to say, there was always hope. Perhaps, broken things could be mended.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the HP Universe.**

**Hello all, a quick little something I came up with on my day off. Enjoy!**

_There's Always Hope_

Severus lay quietly on the cool grass, a soft breeze sweeping his bangs from his face. His dark eyes watching the clouds slowly pass through the bright blue sky. It was something he had often done with Lily on summer days when they were children. It was peaceful, simple, innocent, everything his life no longer was. Lily hadn't spoken to him in years. It was his own fault, he had let his temper and pride rule him that afternoon and because of it he had lost her forever. His mother had left him too, but not in the same way. She had passed away in her sleep. She had a heart condition. He had never known.

It would have been so easy. The potion was so simple to make. It was used to kill weeds but it would just as easily kill him. After all what did he have left to live for? He could do as many of his housemates were and become a Death Eater. In truth he didn't even know if the Dark Lord would have him. He may have skills with potions but he was still nothing more than the son of a muggle. That was always the problem, he was never good enough for anyone, not his parents, not his housemates, not Lily.

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes, ignoring the silent tear that ran down his cheek. At times he wished he had never been born, really what was the point of his existence? What good did he do? He was useless, useless as a son, as a wizard, as a friend. Perhaps his life would have been better if he had been born a squib. His father would have been pleased. If he didn't have magic he would never have had to deal with inner-house politics, or the Mauraders, then again he most likely never would have met Lily either. He had only been interested in her because he saw her do magic, he doubted he would have approached her otherwise.

Slowly opening his eyes he sat himself up, his gaze moving to the park several yards away. The very same park he first saw Lily at. It had become run down over the years, the metal slide was mostly rusted only small amounts of the original red paint remained, most of which was faded to a dull orange. The swings were broken hanging loosely by one chain; the round-about was covered in graffiti. A new playground had been set up on the other side of the development where a new housing community had been built a few years earlier. Greenhaven Park was now nothing more than a hangout for homeless and teenagers to smoke and drink. But that was life wasn't it. Nothing good ever lasted forever.

But maybe, like his mother used to say, there was always hope. Perhaps, broken things could be mended. Pulling his wand from his pocket he looked around, the area was barren, not a soul in sight. The tall overgrown trees block view of the surrounding houses, Severus decide to take a chance and do something daring and perhaps a bit foolish. He pointed his wand at one of the broken swings and said, "repario", in an instant the swing was mended, hanging properly and swinging slightly in the afternoon breeze.

Severus didn't hold back the small smile that pulled to his lips. It was such a simple thing, but at the same time it felt bigger than that. It felt like he had done something good and right. He raised his wand once again repairing the second swing, and then the slide and round-about and every piece of old, broken and defaced equipment in that park. In just a short time Greenhaven Park looked as new and nice as the playground on the other side of the development.

A since of pride welled up inside him. It wasn't a grand accomplishment, but it was his. He had mended it. It was broken, abandoned, disgraced, but no longer. His smile turned to a full grin as he turned and left the park, standing much taller than when he had entered it.

Maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

**A/N: A little one-shot I may or may not expand on in the future. Hope you enjoyed it**.


End file.
